1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses having a retaining strap and a retaining strap.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the case of eyeglasses used only for reading or as safety glasses for special operations or also as sunglasses and sports glasses, it is often useful that the eyeglasses can be carried along without storing them in a case or in some other fashion. For these cases, a retaining strap or a chain placed around the neck is often used, which can be connected to the eyeglasses in different ways.
A solution disclosed in DE 84 14 889 U1 consists of pulling flexible loops made of rubber or plastic through a tube or a coil and of slipping one of their ends over the temple arm and fastening the other to the retaining strap or chain. This very simple type of securing the retaining strap or chain to the eyeglasses is very unreliable, however, because both a frequent moving of the strap on the temple arm cannot be avoided and there is also the risk that after prolonged use the connection loosens and the eyeglasses fall. In addition, prior-art retaining straps or chains are normally so long that the eyeglasses hang in front of the body in an uncontrolled fashion and can be damaged thereby or limit the freedom of movement, which is also disadvantageous.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,334 B1 describes a connection between a retaining strap and the temple arm by means of a rubber tube, which is pushed over the ends of the temple arms. The disadvantage here is that the diameter of the tube connections must be matched to the thickness of the arms. Other disadvantages are that the connection looks makeshift and that the tube pushed onto the temple arms has a negative impact on wearing comfort.
Another approach is described in DE 10057908 C2 or the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,388 B1. Here, the retaining strap was proposed as so short that the eyeglasses are retained separately on the bridge of the nose and with a magnet connector. Because of the otherwise resulting instability of both halves of the eyeglasses, the retaining strap is formed as a rigid strap. This rigid design due to the structure has considerable disadvantages. Thus, for instance, the eyeglasses cannot be put into the pocket compactly packed but remain bulky. In addition, in the case of a leaning head, as perhaps during reading in bed, the rigid strap negatively affects the fit of the eyeglasses.
US 2004/0051845 A1 has the object of disclosing eyeglasses with a retractable retaining strap. In FIG. 1 of the publication, a retaining strap is shown, which is either threaded into a hollow arm and is attached at the end over a roller or connected with a lock to the arm. For connecting the retaining strap with a connecting element it is disclosed that a sphere is attached at the end of the retaining strap.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,478,419 B1 and 5,673,094 A disclose floatable eyeglasses, in which the retaining strap provides buoyancy. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,419 B1, only the two ends of a hollow retaining strap are put over the free ends of the arms. Therefore this is a detachable connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,882 A, like DE 93 20 854 U1, has the object of keeping the retaining strap securely and reliably on the eyeglasses. The proposed solution in the applicant's opinion is aesthetically unsatisfactory.
US 2003/0101542 A1, like the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,334 B1, has the object of connecting a retaining strap made of woven cloth material to eyeglasses. To this end, the retaining strap is connected via connecting elements to the arms. The fastening to the connecting elements occurs with receiving parts, which are suitable for receiving a woven cloth material. US 2003/0101542 A1 shows a retaining strap which can be attached to the temple arms and to the arm ends. In case of attachment to arms, however, it is not fixed in one position but can be moved along a straight part of the arm. This results in limited wearing comfort, because the attachment of the retaining strap can move during wearing and the requirements in the case of long hair are different than in the case of short hair.
In the closest DE 93 20 854 U1, eyeglasses with an eyeglass rim and arms connected thereto are proposed, which have at least one retainer, connected detachably to the eyeglass rim or the arms, for a retaining strap. The detachable connection occurs by means of a plug-/snap-in connection. This is achieved in that a specially constructed retainer connected by means of straps to the retaining strap engages into in a matching seat in the rim or arm. The disadvantage of the proposed design by means of the two-armed U-shape of the retainer is that the receiving device because of the enclosing by the U-shaped retainer on both sides is always prominently visible on the eyeglasses, i.e., also without attachment of a retaining strap. DE 93 20 854 U1 has the object of keeping the retaining strap securely and reliably on the eyeglasses. The proposed solution, however, is aesthetically unsatisfactory in the applicant's opinion.